Bleeding Out
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: Stefan is waiting for time to pass until he turns into nothing but dust or if a miracle happened and someone finds him, likely not. Silas is convincing he is Stefan's , Falling in love, corrupting lives until he can his true love. They will continue life, believing Stefan is truly there. POV's. Ships: Delena , Staroline,Klaroline, Beremy. Season 5, based on the song bleeding out
1. Chapter 1

. . . . .FINALE.

You have been warned.

_Stefan's pov_

"_Silas!" _I yelled as the water around me started to close in. Everything just spun around in my mind, but only one thing stood out, I was a doppelganger. Once I heard _my _car driving off I stopped yelling, there was no point. The water stopped at my neck as I found it surprising, but then again Silas has probably spelled it. Doppelgangers felt the need to torture their shadow selves and Katherine was a fine example. And then I find myself laughing. Maybe if I kept travelling, or running, like Katherine I would not be here, in a metal safe, much stronger than I thought so possibility of me getting out was a fail. If only Lexi could see me now, she probably can, and is yelling about Damon for asking me to dump 'Silas's body' before I hit the road.

"_Goodbye Seville" _I say as I shrug my shoulders. The plans to return to the amazing city in Spain now will never happen, At least I didn't have to book in. I chuckle a little, even in my worse moments I seem to amuse myself. As minutes pass, which seem like hours, I try and think about something more different then the fact I will start to feel hunger in a few days, in a few weeks I will be starving, in a few months I will start to mummify, in a few years I will be mummified and in a few decades I will be nothing but dust and my box will have rusted my then. I change my mind to what would have happened If Elena chose me. I plant a smile on my face thinking if we shared a future together, I would travel the world with her, buy her flowered of every culture, We would buy a house in Italy and we would adopt children that are ill so we could give them a better life, living together forever. My happy thought turns quickly into jealousy as that's a life Damon with share with her with more danger and adventures, He loves to show people danger. I try and get rid of my secret anger as I will be in this box forever and I don't need it to be a box of anger and negative emotions. I try and think of my time in Mystic Falls since I have here, and since I'm alone I will admit it has been much more fun with Caroline and Lexi… and even with my emotions off. Caroline annoyed me, but once she turned I saw another side to her, the side of fun, happiness, and as Damon would say, a less frowning line on my forehead. She helped me get through my craving when Elena turned, and I helped her how to become a better vampire. My mind then turns to Lexi, She helped me become a vampire, killing the ripper inside of me and showed me how to control myself. She drove me to the side of drinking and not giving a fuck anymore, in a good way. But when I now think of Lexi all I can hear is about I should move on, and then Caroline's petit beautiful face comes into my mind. I close my eyes and sigh, I should have grabbed _that girl._ She was there for me but I was too foolish to realise. A sound of a thump lets out and I guess I've hit the bottom.

_Elena's pov _

"_I'm not sorry I took an arrow in the back for you" _ They were still playing the "_I'm not sorry" _game after fourteen hours. It was elven in the morning as both Damon and I lay in his bed. I wore his black shirt as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I smiled for three hours straight, and here I was smiling for fourteen hours.

"_I'm not sorry I kissed you while you were dying" _I said grabbing his hand and bringing it up to her lips to kiss. I was quickly flipped over onto her side were I faced him and I smiled even more. He moved his hand upon my head and stroked my hair downwards before kissing my lip softly, as if I was delicate.

"_What do we do now?" _I said just as I placed my hands on his checks bringing him closer for another kiss. The lingering kiss remained shared between us until they were rudely interrupted by the opening of the door. Damon pulled away from me, I guess he knew if he didn't we would be still in the same position. I watched him speed over towards his wardrobe and quickly putting on a pair of dark jeans.

"_Stay there" _he said pointing at me, but I refused and followed him to see who the stranger was. It couldn't have been Stefan as he told me he was going to travel around for a while, it wasn't Ric or Jer as I knew the veil went up last night. Even though they were gone I wasn't sad, if anything I found peace as I got to spend one more day with them. As I followed Damon down the stairs I held onto his hand, reminding him I was there. As we hit the finale step on the stairs I narrowed down the possibilities to Bonnie, Caroline or Klaus. Katherine couldn't have been one as it would have been suicide to come here. After I shoved the cure down her throat I compelled a taxi man to drive her to the closest airport and left the bitch with a sum of money that would fly here away from here, out of our lives for good. Damon gripped my hand harder and as we stepped into the kitchen to see our intruder I could feel the relief from Damon's body onto mine via our hands. We shared a smile and that's when I took the coffee cup that was offered.

"Hey guys" the greeting was shared and I looked to Damon to see him smile and nod his head as I still held onto his hand before giving him the coffee to have some like we were a married couple. I lick my lips tasting the last drop of coffee on my lips and looked up and smiled more,

"Hey Stefan"

Please review! Should I continue this story? Or just leave it as a one shot?. R&R ! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Silas Pov_

I watched her with admiring eyes, her smile could light up the town and her personality really shone through her eyes as she looked at me. I smiled at her once she handed me another book and I licked me lips opening the college brochure. She furrowed an eyebrow looking at a book and read quietly to herself while the sun reflected over her soft skin. I watched her turning pages before placing the book on the table and let out a frustrating sigh.

"_Caroline, a girl like you shouldn't be cooped up in a classroom" _I stated the oblivious before placing the silly brochure on the coffee table we shared outside the grill. She looked up at me with an expression that I learned from her that basically scream 'Are you fucking with me', the look sent a shiver through my bones something not many people or creatures could ever do but what terrified me more was the fact she leaned up and folded both of her hands as she leaned on the table and I gulped, waiting for the blow.

"_Stefan, it was you who told me to connect with my humanity, this is a way" _I try to keep the chuckle in as she stated _his _name. Her tone wasn't as lethal as I expected due to her soft smile at the end of her sentence so I knew I wasn't in the dog house just yet. I liked her, she was perfect which made me wonder why she was still single in this world. I leaned back into the chair and smirked before a short chuckle escaped me before I looked at her,

"_There's a world out there for you Caroline"_ The words make her pull a confused expression and I smile at her while shrugging my shoulders, I wasn't going to college or a university. '_I've got torture to expel on this world'_ I remind myself as she hands me another brochure telling me that she has a whole life time to see it.

"_Why not now? I've got several degrees on my belt Care, how about a trip?" _I say wiggling my eyebrows and she laughs before turning to her brochure and that's when I realize that her chuckle was sarcastic. I shrug my eyebrows and open another brochure, seeing a large college, 'Whitmore' the print is clear as day across the page and I notice the page folded half way through that has a pink sticky not peeking out the side, Caroline's course.

"_Stefan, college was your idea! You're sticking to it!" _Her words are sharp and it's obvious she's going to drag me there if I like it or not. I look up from the brochure and see her watching me and I smile handing it to her without exchanging words and a smile plants on her face, a smile of success.

"_We'll go here! You, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and I!" _she says clapping her hands before her happiness is gone and my face drops as she lets tears come to her eyes, "_And Tyler if he comes home" _The words make me roll my eyes when she doesn't look, it has been over four weeks since that hybrid abomination was allowed freedom and yet he wasn't here, resulting me listening to a crying Caroline for over two weeks. I look at her and smile as she rambles on about the future and it makes me reconsider my plan for her but then I shake away the idea, she's my favourite pawn in this plan.

_Bonnie's Pov _

"_Don't say that! He's trying his best" _I huff before folding my arms. Once again Liz Forbes is basically down my dad's throat over the recent blood bank robbery. I pace around the room as he stumbles over his words, something that he never does which is just proof something is up with him. I sit down beside him as he looks at Liz and his lip trembles, something isn't right at all. Just as I am about to put my hand on his shoulder I stop, knowing he will never feel it upon him, and I won't feel it either.

"_I'm trying Liz, it's just… Bonnie" _his words cut me off completely and I turn towards him shaking my head, I set things for him to believe I was with mom, so why is he thinking I'm not? As Liz starts to talk I need to find a way to stop their conversation, a distraction. I look around the room in utter panic before I see the slightly open window and I run to it, opening it causing paper to flutter around his desk and blowing out candles around the room. I step away as he turns to shut it and Liz helps him gather paperwork, their new conversation based upon what has just happened. I look at his desk and see pictures of me, one when I was six and horse riding at my uncles farm, another from when I was a cheerleader and then the most recent, graduation day or better known as the day I died. I look away and turn towards the candles, trying to focus my thoughts somewhere else and I sniff the candle that gives the essence of lavender before turning away to sit at the couch where my dad now is.

"Uh, Mayor" Liz begins as she interrupts my thoughts about the smelling candle but the tone of her voice is startled so I turn to see what makes her feel like this but I understand as I gasp, the candle is lit.

_Caroline's Pov_

"_Elena!" _I squealed as I saw the brunette emerge from the blue Camaro with a smile plastered onto her face. My arms wrap around her tiny waste and I hang onto her as if she was my life line. She hugs me back and laughed before pulling away,

"_Caroline Forbes! Ready for college?" _She asked and I scoff, I was born ready for this and I practically reminded her that before Damon took her to France a week before we started college. I missed her more than I thought I would as every time I tried contacting Bonnie never worked out and Stefan disappeared from me. I link arms with her and walked towards the campus and shake my blonde curls out as several guys look at the two of us, Elena in a dress while I'm wearing shorts.

"_Barbie, Where's the bust boys around here?"_ Damon said and I turn my head around and smirked at him, informing him that he has a pair of arms and that we are staying in room C3. As we skip up the stair we met a few of our neighbours before I show Elena the room that we will all stay in, and she sees my organized planner already, noting but the events that need my attention. Elena choses the bed across from mine which leaves Bonnie the top bunk bed and I smile at Elena who is pretty sure that the room will become a mess by the end of the week. We hear a knocking on the door which makes Elena and I get off our bed, Damon wouldn't knock so this leaves us the impression Bonnie is finally here. We're excited as ever and can't stop smiling as I open the door I see a girl with dark hair and our faces drop as she smirks up at us,

"_Hello Caroline, Elena" _Her words cause me to growl and I'm pretty sure I used all my vampire strength to close the door on her face before turning towards Elena with nothing but anger on my face,

"_Katherine can't be here!" _

_*_**Review please! Plot ideas are always accepted!***


End file.
